


changeling

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Minor Character Death, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it turns out draco isn't 100% pureblood human</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. changling

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** warnings for violence, creature!fic
> 
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.
> 
>  **author's notes:** these drabbles were written as part of verse i was considering writing a longer piece in that never happened (which makes me kind of sad).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature for violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** flashback challenge - blood  
>  **author's notes:** this is sort of pre-h/d. warnings for violence, gore, off-screen character death

When Harry finds Narcissa Malfoy in the abandoned manor, she's been tortured and left, broken and bleeding, among the festering corpses.

Snape lies beside her, or what's left of him. His declaration that Narcissa matters more than any loyalty or Dark Lord is spelled out in a banner of darkly glistening blood.

Harry's stomach heaves. Turning away, he's stopped by a feeble sound.

"Mr. Potter." Weak fingers grasp at his cloak. "My bracelet…take it. You must protect…Fae….Draco's name…no one can know." A last gasp. "Please."

Taking the gory bracelet, Harry stares at it thoughtfully and Apparates.


	2. study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

Hermione enters the Black library intending to retrieve a volume she remembers spotting five rows back and three shelves up. Instead she finds Harry sprawled among several stacks of books, a look of intense concentration on his face.

The sight's so unusual she stops in surprise. "Harry?"

Harry starts and snatches a battered bracelet from the floor. "Um, hi."

The ethereal script on several of the covers piques her interest. "What're you researching?" she asks.

He looks so guilty Hermione almost expects to find a pile of pornographic magazines among the texts. But then-

"What do you know about Faeries?"


	3. gentry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

"He wants us to research Faeries?" Ron attempts to clarify, "What about? The best way to get them to stay on Christmas trees?" It doesn't make any sense, but then again Harry's been acting oddly ever since the raid on Malfoy Manor.

Hermione's shaking her head. "Nothing so practical as that. He seems to be fixated on a complete myth." Her forehead's wrinkled in concern, however Ron knows whatever it is, they'll help. That's what they do. Still he surprised when she says, "Ron, he wants us to find out everything we can about the fae gentry; the Seelie court."


	4. protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

"I'm not a fool." Draco's wand is inches from Potter's chest. "There's no earthly reason why you'd want to help me. So, I'll be leaving now."

"Can't let you do that, Malfoy." Potter's voice is hard. "You may not be a fool, but I know who you truly _are_ , Draconis Didier Dumnonii."

Draco's feels the pull of fae magic when Potter says his real name. Stands shaking and pale, waiting for the command that never comes.

Instead, Potter's holds out his hand, a battered bracelet resting in his palm. "Besides, I promised this noble woman I'd protect you from Voldemort."


End file.
